


Дорогой брат

by BrownShrike, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humour
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownShrike/pseuds/BrownShrike, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Не Минцзюэ – серьезный и ответственный мальчик, поэтому очень беспокоится за Не Хуайсана. Альтернативная вселенная, где Не Хуайсан – старший брат, а Не Минцзюэ – младший.
Relationships: Niè Huáisāng & Niè Míngjué
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Дорогой брат

Очутившись в саду, Не Минцзюэ останавливается.

Если уж на то пошло, сад ‒ место довольно бесполезное: здесь полно деревьев, но по ним не полазишь, и побегать нельзя по-человечески ‒ обязательно зазеваешься и поломаешь какой-нибудь драгоценный махровый пион, который сам император милостиво позволил выращивать ордену Не за доблесть. Император есть император, но на поле для учений куда веселее: маши и маши себе тренировочной саблей сколько влезет, а разнесешь в клочья соломенное чучело ‒ тебя похвалят. Нет, проку от сада мало, но...

‒ Ага, вот ты где, ‒ раздается сзади мелодичный голос.

Запах ароматных трав, шорох тончайшей сычуаньской парчи, стук нефритовых подвесок ‒ это Не Хуайсан, молодой глава ордена и настоящая беда для стариков-советников. Не Минцзюэ разворачивается и отвешивает церемонный поклон, сложив ладони.

‒ Здравствуйте, дорогой брат.

‒ «Здравствуйте, дорогой брат», ‒ передразнивает его Не Хуайсан. ‒ Все, закончил свою тренировку? А перемазался-то как!

Не Минцзюэ яростно трет лицо рукавом, но чище, похоже, не становится. 

‒ Ой, погоди, дай-ка мне, ‒ хихикает Не Хуайсан, достает откуда-то шелковый платок ‒ платков у него целая пропасть ‒ и, смочив его в прозрачном искусственном прудике, аккуратно убирает грязь со лба и носа Не Минцзюэ. Не Хуайсан обожает намываться и обсыпаться дорогими благовониями, зато в речке купаться нипочем не соглашается ‒ там, мол, жуки водяные, лапами трогают, а какие такие жуки ‒ непонятно. Не Минцзюэ с сожалением смотрит на мигом посеревшую тряпочку, а Не Хуайсан внезапно придвигается, чтобы поцеловать брата между бровей. Не Минцзюэ вспыхивает: он не выносит телячьих нежностей и давным-давно не позволяет никому себя тискать и мусолить. Но Не Хуайсан упрямый ‒ вечно то обниматься лезет, то щекочется, то в ухо дышит, а ссориться нехорошо, да, честно говоря, не слишком-то и хочется. Не Хуайсан довольно улыбается:

‒ Чего надулся? Не хмурься, морщинки будут.

Он устраивается у края пруда и пытается усадить Не Минцзюэ на колени, но мальчик отстраняется, краснея еще гуще.

‒ Вы... Я уже взрослый.

‒ Подумаешь, взрослый он, ‒ фыркает Не Хуайсан, но не обижается. ‒ Хотя... ты и впрямь здорово вымахал. Скоро сам меня поднять сможешь.

‒ Угу... ‒ Не Минцзюэ расправляет плечи и шумно возит подошвой по земле. За последнее время они почти сравнялись: Не Минцзюэ стремительно тянется вверх, нянька сказала — одежда на нем горит, а Не Хуайсан на солнце не бегает, ‒ кожа потемнеет, то-се ‒ поэтому толком не растет и за саблю берется лишь тогда, когда седовласый Не Фэн со слезами заводит песню насчет великих предков.

От мысли о сабле Не Минцзюэ мрачнеет. В комнате брата висит Болао, «Сорокопут», искусно выкованный из прекрасной стали с северо-востока, но с фехтованием у Не Хуайсана никак не ладится: после пары-тройки неловких выпадов он начинает громко жаловаться на шею, запястья и спину, будто у него разом переломались все кости. Слуги порой судачат между собой на кухне ‒ дескать, врет юный господин, прикидывается, но Не Минцзюэ с гневом отметает их сплетни: он-то однажды много вечеров подряд носил не на шутку разболевшемуся Не Хуайсану воду в спальню, подтыкал одеяло, поправлял подушку и потом до утра дежурил под дверью. И все-таки без сабли не обойтись! Не Минцзюэ вздыхает: с кисточками для каллиграфии и живописи брат управляется отлично, любую птицу, цветок или дерево нарисует в два счета, а толку-то ‒ не пойдет же он торговать своими раскрашенными веерами на рынке в низине. И война... война ведь непременно случится.

Наверное, лучше было бы Не Хуайсану родиться девчонкой, ‒ девчонкам-то сражаться незачем ‒ но ему бы быстренько подыскали жениха, противного, вредного, вроде того надменного фиолетового дурака из уезда Юньмэн, и увезли далеко-далеко, навсегда... Не Минцзюэ разглядывает ухоженную белую руку Не Хуайсана, с сомнением чешет в затылке и наконец решается:

‒ Дорогой брат, позвольте спросить.

‒ Спрашивай, пожалуйста.

‒ Мне... ‒ Не Минцзюэ набирает в грудь воздуха. ‒ Вы... Вам совсем-совсем не нравится фехтовать?

Мягко очерченные губы Не Хуайсана досадливо кривятся:

‒ Нисколечко не нравится! А почему ты... Не Фэн опять на меня бранился?

‒ Нет-нет, ‒ поспешно перебивает его Не Минцзюэ. Бранился, конечно, но не стоит огорчать брата, а то он надолго скиснет и от расстройства не почитает ему перед сном стихи. Со стихами у Не Минцзюэ плоховато: в них пишется одно, а подразумевается другое ‒ любовь или покойники, поди разберись тут, но Не Хуайсан их очень красиво произносит, нараспев, без запинки. ‒ Я не... А вдруг враги нападут?

‒ Какие враги?

Не Минцзюэ растерянно моргает: интересное дело, неужели брат сам не догадывается?

‒ Любые, ‒ с отчаянием отвечает он. ‒ Из Цишаня, Ланьлина... ‒ Давеча Не Фэн рассказывал про вероломных ланьлинцев; слово «вероломный» Не Минцзюэ не понял, но запомнил для надежности.

Не Хуайсан ласково тыкает его в живот.

‒ По-твоему, без сабли их не победить?

‒ Ну-у-у... ‒ Не Минцзюэ запускает палец в ухо: паршивая привычка, Не Фэн за нее жутко ругается, но с пальцем соображать легче. ‒ А как иначе?

Не Хуайсан пожимает плечами.

‒ По-разному бывает. Слышал про главу Чжо?

‒ Так он в пропасть на охоте упал нечаянно, ‒ удивляется Не Минцзюэ: историю Чжо Сяохая минувшей зимой, кажется, обсуждали даже уличные воробьи.

‒ Вопрос в том, зачем он к ней вообще подошел, ‒ туманно замечает Не Хуайсан. ‒ Знаешь, дружок, я не боец, но мы с тобой... а-а-а, убери!!!

Он с визгом впивается в локоть Не Минцзюэ: к нему на сапог карабкается жирная черно-желтая сороконожка, а Не Хуайсан до смерти боится всего с лишними ногами. Не Минцзюэ осторожно высвобождается, поднимает веточку, подцепляет сороконожку, метко забрасывает ее в императорские пионы, закрывает глаза, считает до пяти и выпаливает:

‒ Ладно.

‒ Что ‒ ладно? ‒ стонет Не Хуайсан, зеленый от страха ‒ точно под цвет роскошного ханьфу.

‒ Ладно, ‒ повторяет Не Минцзюэ и запинается: пожалуй, неприлично обещать брату ‒ старшему! ‒ защитить его, пусть именно в том план Не Минцзюэ и состоит, но на ум приходит фраза из книжки. ‒ Во! Я буду вашей правой рукой.

Не Хуайсан взмахивает ресницами, прыскает и сгребает-таки Не Минцзюэ в объятия.

‒ Я тебя люблю, ясно? ‒ шепчет он. ‒ Ты ужасная прелесть.

Не Минцзюэ терпеливо сопит: можно было в кои-то веки и без «прелести» обойтись.

‒ Не целуйтесь только больше.

‒ А-а-а! Тебе неприятно?

‒ Нет, ‒ бормочет Не Минцзюэ. ‒ Просто не целуйтесь.

А про себя добавляет: «И я вас».


End file.
